


First Christmas

by Staymona55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Lucifer has his first Christmas with the help of y/n
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 61





	First Christmas

Lucifer walked around the bunker bored. He'd already annoyed Sam and Dean to the point he was lucky they hadn't shot him yet. Cas, well it was no fun to wind Castile up. He now looking for his next source of entertainment y/n. He didn't dislike her like he did the others. When he'd be with her, living at the bunker didn't seem as daunting. 

He'd looked in her room, the garage, war room, even looked in the demon dungeon. His last stop the kitchen. He smirked the smell of gingerbread was promising. "y/n" he said in a singsong tone, turning the corner.

His smile faded she wasn't in there, however his other brother Gabriel was. "if you're looking for y/n you missed her she's just gone out." he said picking up a cookie from the cooling rack.

"I don't think she's happy you eating her cookies," lucifer said back. Before Gabriel could eat it, lucifer snapped his fingers making the cookie vanish and appearing back in the rack.

Gabe pulled his tongue at lucifer "your no fun, Lucy. Y/n wouldn't have noticed she's been baking all morning. She's out in the woods if you want her" he said before grabbing another cookie and running out with it.

After waiting ten minutes to see if she'd come back, lucifer decided to go find her. On his way to the door, he saw the Winchesters packing their duffels with weapons for a case. "we're going out can you two try not to destroy the place while we're gone" Dean said. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes as Gabriel laughed "no promises" he joked walking to his room.  
The last thing he heard before the door shut was Sam asking Dean if leaving the two wayward angel's alone was a good idea. 

He started walking through the wooded area around the back of the bunker. He knows y/n liked to walk around here when things got too much inside. In fact, she'd gotten the devil to do it a few times when he and the Winchesters were almost about to kill one another.

He was almost at a clearing in the woods when heard a strange noise. Being curious he walked towards the tapping sound. Soon he found y/n, he couldn't help but frown watching her attack the tree with an axe. 

You had decided for once you and everyone at the bunker were doing Christmas properly this year. After spending the morning baking different types of treats. but they would be for later if Gabriel hasn't eaten them all. 

You had also gotten some decorations too now you needed a tree to decorate. After finding the perfect tree, you got an axe from the weapons cabinet and headed into the woods. 

This was something you had done as a child. Your father would take you to the mountains and let you pick a tree and chop it down. Go home drink hot chocolate while decorating the tree and making gingerbread houses. 

You had been to busy focused on the tree you hadn't heard Lucifer. "what are you doing?" he said behind you. The sudden voice made you jump and you hunter instincts kicked in. You lifted the ace to head hight while spinning on the spot. Lucifer's reflexes were faster, he caught the axe handle centimetres before it hit his head. 

Panting a little from the shock, you looked at him confused "what are you doing here? I could have killed you." you snapped at him, pulling the axe from his grip. 

He started to laugh, "do you really think you can kill me with that toy. Why are you using the tree as target practice?" he said looking confused. 

You looked at him in surprise, "you've never seen anybody chop a tree Christmas tree before" you say, taking another swing at the tree.  
He didn't answer so you looked over your shoulder at him. He stood silent, you could tell something was odd. That's when it hit you he probably didn't know what Christmas was.

"you don't know what Christmas is, do you?" you asked trying not to sound pitiful. Lucifer rolled his eyes "if your talking about the bible story let me correct you" he said taking a step forward, no doubt to give you a lecture on how bad his father is. 

"Nope I'm not talking about that, yes Christmas is the birth of Jesus, I mean the spirit of Christmas. Ya know the trees, lights, food, gifts, kindness" you start to say. As you say kindness, Lucifer gave you his sassy look as to say you're talking to the devil. 

You smiled "well I guess it's never too late to learn, come here," you say beckoning him towards you.  
As he got closer you handed him the axe. If anyone else had seen you they would have thought you crazy giving the devil a weapon, however, you knew him better and trusted him not to try and kill you with it. 

You stood behind him putting his body in the right position, guiding his arms down to swing at the tree. When you felt he had the hang of it you let go and took a few steps back. You watched him hack at the tree for a few minutes if you didn't have a crush on him you'd probably be scared by how effortlessly he swung the axe.

His human vessel started running out of stamina and his pace started to slow. He stopped and looked at you, "you know I could have this thing down with a snap of my fingers!" he said lifting his hand, readying his fingers to click. 

"noooo," you say running a few steps to stop him. "I'm doing this the real way, the same way my dad taught me how" you day taking the axe. 

Lucifer watched as you started chopping at the tree. He hadn't heard you talk about your family much only they had died a few years ago in a werewolf attack. He noticed how her swings got harder and more clumsy in their landing. He knew she was upset but trying not to show it. "so are you going to tell me the reason for cutting down a 'Christmas tree' as you called it?" he asked both to distract y/n and to actually find out what a Christmas tree was. 

After explaining the tree was going back the bunker to be decorated. "as kids we're told Santa leaves gifts under the tree for anyone who has been good" you say watching as Lucifer had taken over the axe when you had gotten tired. You heard the sound of the tree cracking "okay that enough" tell him, pulling him out the way. 

A few seconds and the tree quickly fell. You jumped and laughed at the echo of the bang it made hitting the ground. Walking over to start making a plan to get it back the bunker, you fell over an exposed tree root. Lucifer saved you by wrapping his arms around you. Instead of hitting the floor you hit his hard chest. 

You didn't move, only looked up at him feeling your cheeks get hot with embarrassment. He continued to hold you stirring in your eyes.  
You wanted to kiss him but you also didn't want to make a move without knowing if he'd kiss you back 

Lucifer sensed the hold had be awkward. Part of him didn't want to but let go and quickly changed the subject "so how are you getting this thing back to the bunker" he asked. You didn't really have a plan when you came out here, all you brought was an axe and a wood trolley, which wasn't going to be big enough to fit a whole tree on. 

In the end, you agreed to let Lucifer use his powers when it came to getting the tree back to the bunker. He magiced you both and tree to the war room. A loud bang sounded as the tree hit the floor. "Hey easy with my tree" you scolded him with a jokey tone. 

After spending a few minutes choosing where it was going to go, you asked Lucifer to put it in its stand while you when to get some decorations. 

Lucifer stood looking at still unsure of what they were actually doing but felt good helping her get it back. Lately, y/n hadn't smiled much but really her and the Winchesters were giving blow after blow waiting for a win to come their way. 

You came in with two cups of hot chocolate, topped with cream and chocolate sauce. You could feel Lucifer watching as you unpacked the lights ready to go on first. You started laughing "I really can't believe this is your first Christmas," you say handing him one end of the white lights. "Take this end and start wrapping them around the tree" you instruct him.

He went to start in the middle you had to tell him from the top. You started putting lights and a spruce garland around the staircase bannister. Looking over to see how Lucifer was doing you couldn't help but laugh. He had managed to get himself tangled in the lights. 

You go over as he's trying to say he's okay and doesn't need help. You didn't listen helping him out if the entanglement of lights he'd made. "I know your narasticic but you really don't need Christmas lights to shine" you joked. 

You hadn't noticed him turn to face you until you looked up coming practically nose to nose.  
"only for you" he whispered to himself but being so close you still heard. 

This was all new for you, the feelings for the devil. You hadn't known him before, you had only heard the stories from Sam and Dean about everything they had dealt with. But meeting him you hadn't seen the evil side to him, in fact, you were 99% certain only you had seen Lucifer the way he was now carefree and with his devil persona hidden. 

You didn't know what to say and shyness took over making you duck out from under his arm and free him from the lights. Lucifer didn't look bothered, he just smiled and said thanks before you both put the lights on the tree. 

You got your drink knowing it would be cool enough to have now when you heard Lucifer say "I'll plug this in now!"  
You jumped up almost spilling your hot chocolate pulling it off him "no the lights don't go on till the tree is finished and the rest of the decorating is done" you explain.

He frowned but did as you said. You were right this was his first Christmas and it was all new to him.  
He walked to the table deciding he'd just copy everything you did now. So just like you, he picked up his drink, sipping away. As an angel he didn't have tease buds, meaning he didn't taste the chocolate or cream but drank it anyway hoping you wouldn't notice.

He found it strange how he'd go out of his way for her in small ways. Whether it was pretending to enjoy a meal or staying up all night watching TV when she couldn't sleep. Gabriel had teased him before about it saying he had a feeling for her but Lucifer argued back saying that was a human emotion so he couldn't possibly. After today after holding her, enjoying a human activity with her made him doubt everything the thought about feelings and emotions.

"Hey these baubles ain't gonna hang themselves, come on!" you shouted making him snap out whatever thought he was having. You started taking out the silver and blue baubles. Lucifer watched you hang the first two, he picked one up looking at it. It shined in the light and had a small bit of string. 

"Just pick a branch and hang it," you say encouraging him to do it. Everyone he went to hang one he'd first if it was okay here at whatever branch he held the bauble by. It didn't take to long to get the tree finished. It would have taken less time if Lucifer hadn't been messing around. 

"Hey y/n, do you think these earrings suit me?" he asked. When you turned around he had two silver giltter baubles hanging from his ears. Another Lucifer distraction came when he got a string of tinsel and wrapped it around you, as he did he used it to pull you closer. "I wanted to make you look festive," he said in a teasing tone with a flirty smile. 

Soon all your work was complete and the bunker kinda looked like a grotto. Even fireplace had six stockings pinned into the wooden frame, each with everyone's initials on. 

Lucifer still didn't understand the point of wasting 2 hours doing that to a tree but it made you happy. And even if he didn't understand the meaning he actually enjoyed it, "So what's next on your Christmas to-do list?" he asked. 

You looked up smirking "gingerbread houses with Christmas movies" you answered. You both went into the kitchen collecting the biscuits you had baked this morning. Back in the war room, you set the ingredients I to separate bowls as Lucifer set up the TV and DVD. 

When you were ready you started the movie marathon with your favourite Christmas film. The pair of you started your houses, it took you a few minutes to explain to Lucifer how to use the icing to glue the gingerbread together. 

The movie you had seen a thousand times so you spent most of it concentrating on your house. You were laughing at him, his face screwed with concentration as he piped the icing. "who'd of thought I'd be spending Christmas eve making gingerbread houses with the devil" you said before stopping yourself. 

He turned looking disappointed "isn't this what you want to we can do something else or I can leave you to it," he said half-heartedly.  
You shook your head, "no" you said a little to fast. "I wanted to do this all December, I'm glad your here too. I just didn't think this would be your thing" you say hoping to cover your enthusiasm of wanting him here. 

"well it's better than listening to Cas go on about something stupid and I got to play with an axe so it's not all bad," he said. You smiled at him picking back up your piping bag.  
"however it does need an injection of fun!" Lucifer said. 

As you looked up questioning how a fist full of icing sugar hit you in the face. You stood up with your mouth open in shock. Lucifer took one look at the white patch on your face and bust out laughing at his handy work." oh you think that's funny" you say squinting pink icing at him. He tried to block your attack with one hand while grabbing a fist full of sweets to throw at you. Soon enough a food fight broke out. 

In a matter of ten minutes, the room looked like a sugared bombsite. You and Lucifer laid on the floor laughing and panting out of breath. "Sam and Dean are going to kill us," you say sitting up seeing the damage around, thinking how could you ever get it all clean before the boys where back. You heard a click behind you, turning to see Lucifer with his hands up smiling at you. As you looked back around all the mess had gone the sweets were back in the bowls and both houses completed. 

"I so need that power then it comes to doing the dishes" you joked before saying thanks. It wasn't often Lucifer used his powers, especially as they weren't fully restored yet. 

Lucifer watched as you got up and left the room. He hadn't felt so happy before, he started thinking maybe he should tell y/n how he feels or whatever it was he was feeling about her. His thoughts stopped as you came back in with two heavy looking bin bags.  
"is the next tradition burying a body?" he joked as he helped you pull them into the room. 

"Nope," you say popping the p sound. "this is everyone's Christmas presents," you say with a big smile pound you'd kept them all hidden.  
You started filling up the stockings with small gifts leaving the others under the tree. 

Lucifer was stunned to see a couple for him "you got me a gift" he said sound puzzled. He hadn't had a gift before unless you counted the mark or being tossed out of hell. So naturally, he hadn't thought about them before. He certainly hadn't expected anyone on earth to get him one. 

Of course, I did, Christmas is about giving to your loved ones and you come into that category so yeah I got you something like I did for everyone else " you say smiling up at him. 

The words loved ones hit Lucifer like a brick. Did that mean she had feelings for him too? or was she just being kind? like she always is. The questions ran through his mind like a wave. He hadn't noticed that he hadn't spoken or moved in a few minutes. 

You stood up, seeing him deep in thought. "you okay?" you ask gently touching his arm. Lucifer jumped a little making you giggle, had you just scared the devil? Lucifer nodded smiling down at you. 

As you looked up you noticed a piece of mistletoe hanging above him. Taking it as the perfect opportunity for you to try and kiss him. Standing on your tiptoes you lightly pressed your lips to his.  
Lucifer froze. He didn't know what to say. "what was that for?" he asked when your heels landed back on the floor. 

You kinda felt embarrassed, he didn't look like he enjoyed it. "mistletoe" you say pointing up at the plant. "if two people are under it they kiss" you say before trying to walk away fast. 

Lucifer smiled saying "oh, and here was me thinking you wanted to kiss me," said. You stopped and looked at him. You couldn't tell if he looked sad or not, without meaning to say it aloud "I did" you whispered. 

You felt your arm being pulled, the unexpected force pulled you back into him. "good because so have I for a while now" he said before kissing you. This kiss wasn't weird like the peck you gave him, it was passionate and heated and everything you had both wanted. 

When you stopped you didn't know what to say, the bell of the clock behind rang meaning it was midnight. "merry Christmas" you said making you both laugh. 

"Merry Christmas y/n," he said back before kissing you again. "I guess I'm gonna have to keep this mistletoe with me at all times if I get kisses like that" he joked. 

You shook your head laughing, "you don't need mistletoe just to kiss me" you say back. With that, he smirked picking you up and carrying you to the couch. The pair of you laid there kissing and cuddling watching Christmas movies until you both fell asleep. 

Hours later, Sam, Dean and cas came back. To their surprise the bunker was fully decorated "looks like y/n had fun" Sam said looking at the lights and tree. 

"Sam! Look presents" Dean said running over to see what ones were for him. Before Sam had to pull him away reminding him of how he can't open them till you were there. 

"I don't know I'm surprised with more the gifts or decorations," cas said still looking around the rooms. 

"how about the two turtledoves on the couch," Gabriel said appearing out of nowhere. Cas looked at him confused but looked to where Gabe was pointing. 

On the couch was Lucifer and y/n cuddled up asleep with a blanket wrapped around them. "well it's about time" Dean said. Sam looked at him "what I'm sick of her giving him the puppy dog eyes" Dean added. 

"let's leave them be," Gabriel said ushering them out the room. He turned at took one last look, hoping finally his brother will be happy and y/n will be the one to show how to be.


End file.
